Baseball in Diamond City
by IncursioSlayne
Summary: Just when Piper thought she may have seen it all, her love Blue surprises her in an unexpected way. The guards in Diamond City are all on edge with Strong making an regular appearance in Diamond City. But on this night, he's with Blue and they're...wait, why does Strong have a baseball bat? And why is Keira tossing a baseball at him!


It had been over a week and Piper still couldn't wipe the smug grin off her face. That weasel of a mayor was put in his place by a mere vault dweller, and it happened in a public area. Though, it really didn't seem like a good idea to bring a Super Mutant into Diamond City. In the hierarchy of things that terrified the citizens of the Commonwealth, Super Mutants ranked pretty highly up there. Maybe it was just scary to think of 8 foot tall being intelligent enough to use guns and know how to torture humans, but dumb enough to blow themselves up with a nuke instead of tossing the things.

"Shut up, Piper. Stop creating ideas for enemies to use," she told herself as she passed by the Valentine Detective Agency.

Diamond City was on edge, given the number of security guards standing by. On any other day, she might've thought that Mayor McDonough would have tried to force a synth out of the city. He already did it with the ghouls, so who was to say that it couldn't happen with anyone else. If he did that, though, it would have been quite a story.

 _'Tyrant Mayor Strikes Again,'_ she thought to herself. _'Despite evidence that suggests he is not human, Mayor McDonough removes a beloved detective who has helped Diamond City countless times…and thus leaves our city deprived of someone who really cared to…to…'_

"Damn it."

She needed a better line to really hook the readers in, but she couldn't think of it. Not with all these Diamond City guards standing all around her with weapons drawn. She looked to one of the many nameless guards who all practically looked the same with their armor and helmets, tapped his shoulder, and waited him for to glance at her with a surprised look.

"Oh Jesus, Piper, you scared me. What do you want?"

"I'm guessing that all of this security is related to the Super Mutant."

The guard craned his head towards The Wall. "I don't know what your friend is doing, but it looks like she's provoking him."

"My friend?" Piper looked in said direction.

The Super Mutant that had been the topic of discussion all week was standing next to the wall with what seemed to be a baseball bat – honestly, it looked so small in his freakish hands that it might've seemed like a small toy to him. Well, a toy that could splatter somebody's head all over the green coat of paint. Speaking of which…from what she could see, she saw a familiar figure standing across from him in some weird pose. On hand behind her back, a baseball cap on her head – what the hell was Blue doing?

She saw Keira mouth something to Strong, and the Super Mutant obeyed. He assumed some other stance and lifted the bat. This, she recognized instantly, he was about to swing at something. Or, God forbid, chuck the bat at Keira. Piper slid her hand under her trenchcoat, thumbing the 10mm pistol at her side just in case. Strong was a great ally by all means, but if it came down to it, she would protect her love from him.

 _'Even if I just end up getting crushed anyways. Oh please, don…what the hell?!'_

Crouched directly behind Strong with a catcher's mitt was a child. It was a girl wearing the kind of helmet you'd normally see on a security guard. The clothes she wore were unmistakable. It was Nat. She held up the mitt as Keira stood up straight, and then for some reason, spun her arm around a few times. On the last spin, she tossed something – a baseball – directly at Strong.

The ball came close, and Strong slammed one of his massive feet to the ground, and then swung the baseball bat. The bat slipped out of Strong's fingers and went flying across the small field. The ball itself struck Strong in the shoulder – the bat clocked Keira in the head.

"What the hell, Strong?" Piper yelled as she leapt past the gaggle of security guards and marched towards him. The pistol was in her hand and she could hear the paddle of footsteps behind her.

Strong rubbed at his shoulder. "Powerful lady told Strong to swing at ball. Stupid bat slipped out."

"Why'd you have to hit her?!"

"Piper, it's okay," Keira said as she placed a hand over her eye. "You guys can leave, too. There's no problem over here."

Piper saw that the security guards were lined up behind her, weapons aimed at the massive mountain of muscle and mass.

"Strong don't understand. Why humans point guns? Strong did not attack you."

"No, but they saw you throw a bat at her," Piper said as she braced an arm around Keira's back. Gently, she peeled Blue's hand away from her face. "Jesus, Strong, she's bleeding."

"It's okay, these things happen. I've had worse happen to me," Keira said with a grunt as she looked to the security guards. "Look, we're fine out here. If you have to watch us, go over there. Strong gets nervous around huge crowds of people pointing guns at him."

"What?" Strong spoke. "Strong is not scared. Strong has killed many hu-"

Keira interrupted, "Hunters out there in the Commonwealth, yes, you have Strong. Look, I've been attacked by synth Coursers, entire Raider gangs, hell, I even looked a Deathclaw in the face and it didn't do anything to me. I'm sure I can handle this. Just go, please."

The guards seemed nervous and Strong seemed confused. But after a few seconds, the security started to back away. Once they had dispersed back to the marketplace, Piper kissed Keira on the forehead. "You owe me an explanation."

She turned her gaze on her little sister.

"And you need to explain what you are doing out here."

"Learning how to play baseball," Nat replied. "I was out here with Keira, so I was fine."

"Oh no, Nat, you are not getting in that bloodsport. I won't have my little sister killing people because of a bad influence," Piper glared at Keira.

She wasn't the only one that was glaring. Strong growled as he approached Keira. "You told Strong that this was a peaceful sport and it would help with finding the milk of human kindness. You did not say anything about killing."

"Because baseball is not about killing," Keira said as she picked up the baseball bat. She could hardly open one of her eyes and the blood was dripping down the one side of her face. "I think the Commonwealth needs a pastime…sports, actually."

Piper sighed. "Does this have anything to do with your talk with Moe Cronin? God, Blue, that was ages ago."

"I know, but Strong gave me an idea," she went over to hand him the baseball bat. "If one Super Mutant can set aside his nature of killing humans to work with one, maybe, just maybe, we can bring that same sentiment to the Commonwealth, one place at a time."

"Oh…Oh wow. You're being a lot more optimistic than usual."

"My brother is example of human kindness and strength," Strong said of Keira. "If baseball will help, Strong will do everything. Even eat other humans who don't play."

"I'm sure you will, big guy," Keira grinned. "Now, go back to the mound. It's time to try again."

"Oh, no you don't." Piper gently grabbed Keira's hand. She couldn't even see the cut over Blue's eye because of all the blood. It was too dark outside, even with the huge lights on top of the Wall. And speaking of night, she glanced at Nat. "And you have to go to school tomorrow. This needs to wait."

"Oh come on, Piper," Nat complained. "You always get Keira to yourself. It's not fair."

"Well, when you get older, you can be selfish about who you're with. Now, go on. We'll be home in a little bit."

Home. Oh, how long has it been since the two of them were actually at home? Most of the time, they'd been out in the Commonwealth. Lately, Keira had been hell bent on getting into the Institute. Her own place, the Home Plate, was still being renovated, though it might not have taken much longer depending on whatever it was she had Strong doing. The Brotherhood had stopped trying to kill her for whatever reason – Piper didn't understand what Keira meant by Maxson owed her a debt. When asked about it, Keira only told her that it was lawyer stuff – she didn't even know what a lawyer was.

Keira was frowning. "Jeez, you really nailed me pretty hard, Strong?"

"Bah," Strong said as he went back to where he was, baseball bat in hand. "Many of my brothers died in battle with you. Bat will not kill you."

"That's not the point, Strong," Piper chimed in. "Look, maybe we should try this again after your eye is all healed up."

Keira nodded. "I guess you're right. We'll come back to this tomorrow, big guy. Feel free to use my place. I think the mayor dropped off some meat for you."

"Meat is soft, but not nasty. Strong will eat later. Want to play baseball now."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

Now it was Strong's turn to frown. "You said that once and Strong didn't see you for days. I want baseball. Strong will follow you until you get to noisy lady's building. Then Strong will wait until sun rises so you can't escape."

Piper walked up to him. "Strong, don't worry, I'll take care of her. I'll make sure she sees you tomorrow."

Strong grunted, which was about as best of a response as she would probably get to him. Even though Piper had said this aloud a few times before, she had to wonder, how many other reporters experienced the kinds of things that she did, especially nowadays. Taking on entire armies and coming out on top, killing an alien, and now, teaching a Super Mutant how to play Blue's version of baseball.

The last one made Piper chuckle a little bit as she walked hand-in-hand with Keira.

"What is it?" Keira asked.

"Oh nothing. I just realized that I have another reason to love you."


End file.
